Wiki-krangelen 30. november 2013
|Bilde = Wiki-logo MonoBook.png |Bildetekst = Donald.no Wikis artikler ble kopiert under overføring til ny wiki. |Dato = 30. november 2013 |Involverte = Galaniitoluodda, taco_duck, Donaldsamler, Lvl1Up, Tor Duck |Involverte nettsteder = Donald.no, Donald.no Wiki, DonoPedia }} Wiki-krangelen 30. november 2013 var en krangel som fant sted den 30. november 2013. Galaniitoluodda og taco_duck hadde kopiert Donald.no Wikis artikler til en MediaWiki-side uten å si i fra. Dette skulle bli til et samarbeid, men det skjedde ikke likevel. Etter blokkeringen fra wikien og mye krangling ble de to DonoPedia-lederne til administratorer på Donald.no Wiki og den andre wikien kalt DonoPedia ble nedlagt. Historie DonoPedia starter opp thumb|left|Galaniitoluodda var administrator på DonoPedia. Allerede 4. oktober 2013 hadde Galaniitoluodda og taco_duck opprettet en ny wiki kalt DonoPedia, på Wikia, akkurat som Donald.no Wiki. Den 6. oktober kom de med et innlegg om wikien. De to aktive Donald.no-brukerne hadde gått lei av Donald.no Wikis administrasjon (da bestående av Donaldsamler, Lvl1Up, Tdonald og Tor Duck). taco_duck hadde mislikt veldig at artikkelen om Ku-melkerens seremoni hadde blitt slettet av administratoren Lvl1Up (denne artikkelen ble gjenopprettet i desember etter at Galaniitoluodda hadde blitt administrator på Donald.no Wiki). Galaniitoluodda likte derimot ikke det at administratorene aldri hadde tid til et wikimøte, og det ble utestengt utallige ganger. Wikimøte og DonoPedia legges ned Søndag 13. oktober var det endelig tid for wikimøte, selv om det hadde vært planlagt siden 1. september. Galaniitoluodda fikk gjennom nesten alt han ville. Dette førte til at DonoPedia ble lagt ned den 14. oktober], bare 10 dager etter at det ble etablert. Galaniitoluodda fortsatte å redigere Donald.no Wiki. Små problemer 250px|thumb|right|DonoPedia skulle starte opp igjen. Senere, i starten av november, ble det noen små uenigheter. Galaniitoluodda og Donald.no Wikis administrasjon var svært uenige om det skulle være lov å lage artikler om mildt sagt lite kjente, eller helt ukjente, medlemmer. Administratorene var i mot dette. DonoPedia-lederne truet med å starte opp deres wiki igjen, men dette skjedde ikke likevel. Store uenigheter 250px|thumb|left|Dette importeringsverktøyet ble brukt av taco_duck og Galaniitoluodda. Den 30. november hendte det verste. Alt begynte med at Galaniitoluodda og taco_duck snakket på 0cawd 2.0 om å opprette en MediaWiki-side og prøve å overtale Donald.no Wiki til å gå over dit, altså et samarbeid. Galaniitoluodda hadde kontaktet Tor_Duck fra før om dette, men han hadde svart noe sånt som «det kan vi diskutere senere». Denne dagen brukte de to til å importere alle DonoPedias og Donald.no Wikis artikler over dit. Etter det skulle de prøve å overtale Donald.no Wiki administratorene til å begynne å bruke den nye wikien. Denne dagen, like før kl. 22:00, opprettet Galaniitoluodda en tråd ved navnet DonoPedia — Ny og forbedret vesrjon med MediaWiki. Der skrev han litt om den nye wikien og sa også at de tidligere Donald.no Wiki-administratorene kunne bli administratorer på den nye wikien også så snart de opprettet bruker der. Lvl1Up var den første til å kommentere tråden. Han sa at de måtte fjerne all innholdet snarest mulig siden det brøt Donald.no Wikis kilde-regler. De to DP-folkene sa at det var lov så lenge de puttet inn kilde (noe de hadde gjort). Tor_Duck og Z syntes at det var uansett veldig slemt gjort selv om det var lov. Det skal ha skjedd noe feil, siden Galaniitoluodda skulle egentlig først ha diskutert med administratorene om det var greit. taco_duck og Galaniitoluodda forsvarte seg ved å si at de prøvde å få til et samarbeid. Det sa de i førsteposten også. 350px|thumb|right|Lvl1Up utestengte de to. Kl. 22:25 ble begge brukerne blokkert fra Donald.no Wiki. Lvl1Up sa at det var for å blokkere tilgang til koden så de ikke kunne kopiere flere artikler. Dette er feil, for man har fortsatt tilgang til koden. Det var heller ikke den måten de to gjorde det på. De eksporterte masse artikler i en XML-fil og importerte det til den nye wikien. taco_duck skal ha sagt til Galaniitoluodda at han ikke blir med likevel hvis de ikke vil samarbeide. De to brukerne ble avblokkert neste dag, 1. desember, av administratoren Tor_Duck. Etter en administratormøte samme dag ble disse to brukerne gjort til administrator. taco_duck ble ikke noe aktiv på Donald.no Wiki, det har han heller aldri vært. Galaniitoluodda ble derimot mer aktiv, eller like aktiv som før i hvert fall. DonoPedia har ikke blitt startet opp igjen senere, og det har Galaniitoluodda og taco_duck ingen planer om heller. Les også * DonoPedia Kategori:Hendelser i 2013